Finale
by Shanna1003
Summary: Set two thousand years after the series. Shiki and Rima dwell on what has changed and what hasn't.


**Finale.**

It's been two thousand years.

He can't describe it as peace.

It is only a moment of calm and he doesn't know when the tides will turn.

Things are different, they are different. Shiki muses as he stares out the glass walls of his office. The city is bustling underneath the stars and he wonders what she's doing across the distance.

A knock interrupts his solitude and he knows it's time to get back to work. There is more money, power attached to his name than before and this is the reason behind it.

He finds it funny how long hours and boring days at the desk can accumulate to so much. Success is a fickle thing, written on paper, translated into fluctuating numbers. The Shiki and Ichijou Corporation is the pinnacle of the new financial world, controlling every major transaction, but it's not something he particularly cares for.

It's eleven o'clock and the night has just begun. He sighs.

* * *

She can't describe it as a victory.

In a war, there are no winners or losers, only casualties.

People pass her by and she feels satisfied knowing the world will continue on, even when economies fall and governments fail. She thinks of him at work and looks towards the highest skyscraper in the skyline.

Someone looks at her suspiciously and Rima adjusts her umbrella for cover. She is a legend in the world of modelling, but while her beauty remains undiminished, her name is a relic of the past.

She doesn't mind, she's had her share of fame. People can understand five, ten, maybe twenty years of looking the same but after more than a millennium, it's unnatural. How long has it been?

A sleek black car pulls up beside the sidewalk. Her chauffeur greets her and she is reminded of her appointment.

It's one o'clock and the night is still early. She smiles.

* * *

Halfway through the night, Shiki meets up with the others for lunch.

Ichijou greets him with a bright smile and Aidou babbles on about research, projects and studies. Akatsuki chides his cousin from time to time. It's like old times again. They catch up. Stories pass of the past, dreams of the future are shared across the table. It's easy to believe they haven't changed, that things are still the same.

Time is foreign. Age is distance.

Human concepts are immaterial, but change is ever present..

They are different. Somehow.

Akatsuki is the first to leave, anxious to return home to his wife and newborn child. The scraping of his chair is the call of reality.

It's then Shiki realizes how far they've come. Aidou teases his cousin for being so devoted. Ichijou beams in delight and Shiki sends his regards to Ruka. The father is both proud and embarrassed.

"Same time next week." The tall figure claps them all on the back once before leaving.

There's a content silence amongst the remaining three for a while. Like always, it's ruined when Aidou opens his mouth. He brags about having another hot date tonight. They all know he's hoping she might just be the one.

The possibility is endless.

Ichijou laments about being single but Shiki scoffs and remarks to the blonde on how he's too busy to have time for something like that.

"That's not fair Shiki! Just because you have a gorgeous wife waiting at home!"

Aidou mutters something along the lines of "you lucky son of a-," and Shiki grins.

It's three o'clock. The night is half gone.

* * *

The first light of dawn is approaching. Rima stares out the window, taking in the vast ocean view.

An indecipherable expression flits across her face as she glances towards the parchment lying on the table. Her fingers absentmindedly twist the curtains she's been playing with.

The housekeeper observes all of this with a worried expression and dismisses the maids approaching, signalling for them to leave.

She has served this family over the last eight centuries and will continue to do so until her body forces her to retire. She knows her mistress' moods like the back of her aged hands and today is a conjunction of excitement, nervousness and uncertainty.

"Here." Rima says, noticing her anxiety and offers the paper as an explanation.

The elder woman's eyes skims across the parchment, a delighted expression coming across her face. Rima gives a tentative smile in response.

Without an exchange of words, she knows.

"I just found out today."

It's five o'clock. There is still sometime before dawn. She prays.

* * *

The best moment in his day is this, Shiki thinks to himself as he steps through the front door. A sense of contentment fills him.

He's finally home.

The butler bows and takes his master's coat. Letters and documents on a silver tray are presented but Shiki waves it away without another glance.

"I'll handle them later."

He heads in the direction of the Blue Drawing Room, a bouquet of roses in his left hand, his right unknotting his tie. The housekeeper greets him, smiles knowingly and indicates him in the right direction.

His expression lifts as he approaches the door, knowing she's there. He's missed her more than she will ever know. Her presence, her warmth, her touch.

"Rima."

She turns at his call, more beautiful than the sunrise.

"Welcome home."

He kisses her gently on the lips and inhales deeply, breathing her essence in as he wraps his arms around her.

"Is something wrong?"

Rima takes a breath, slowly stepping out of his embrace.

"I have some news."

Immediately, his thoughts jump to the worst and she can't help but find him adorable. After all these years, her heart still skips a beat as she looks into those eyes. His eyes.

"It's good news."

She laces her fingers with his, feeling the two rings on her hand cutting into his skin.

"What is it?"

She kisses him again, just once to reassure herself.

"We're expecting."

It's eight o'clock. A new day has begun.


End file.
